A Changing World
by littlemikey
Summary: Io sono un ingegnere, non un medico! Non ho potuto salvarlo!


**One Shot**

Ho sempre saputo che non eravamo eterni. Beh, a dirla tutta, nessuno di noi lo è. Anche se siamo mostri, per la maggior parte delle persone, io mi sento umano e come tale, provo dei sentimenti.

Sono una tartaruga ninja, è vero, e... non mi lamento.

Sono Donatello Hamato e ho diciassette anni.

Guardo ora questa città. New York, così fredda, umida... inquinata, ovvio. Ho lo sguardo puntato, a dire il vero, all'orizzonte, dove un pallido tramonto mi sfuma d'arancio. Ho l'anima a pezzi per rendermi conto che fa davvero molto freddo.

Non m'importa affatto.

Non m'importa del mio credo ninja, ho smesso di essere tale circa due anni fa. Cosa sono adesso me lo chiedo anche io. Vivo per vivere ancora con quel che rimane della mia famiglia... con Leo, il maestro e Raph.

Lui non c'è più. Michelangelo è morto con una malattia e io non sono stato in grado di salvarlo. I ricordi riaffiorano in me come un fiume: ho pianto così tanto che, ormai, non riesco più a farlo. Sto male, non ritrovo più me stesso.

Tutto da quella maledetta mattina d'inverno...

Mi ero svegliato di buon umore. Non c'era nulla che potesse sconvolgere il mio stato d'animo. Mi sentivo particolarmente felice e pieno di energie. Ripensavo al mio buon lavoro come medico di famiglia... anche se, molti delle sfaccettature di questo lavoro non mi piacevano.

Ero riuscito a impedire che mio fratello Leonardo perdesse la sensibilità della mano destra. In seguito a uno scontro contro i Foot, una ferita profonda da parte di un nemico, era riuscita a intaccargli i nervi.

Malgrado fosse stata un'operazione complicata, ne ero uscito orgogliosamente a capo alto. Credevo che sarei stato in grado di curare qualsiasi male... come la "quasi polmonite" che aveva preso il maestro, per via dell'umidità eccessiva nelle fogne.

E che dire del ginocchio di Raph? Con un piccolo intervento chirurgico, ero riuscito a ricostruirgli la rotula incrinata. Il risultato era sorprendente... mio fratello stava meglio di prima.

Non avevo idea che tutto sarebbe presto cambiato... e con esso, anche io...

-Donnie, disturbo?- fu la voce seria di Leo (16 anni), bussando la porta: -Avremmo bisogno del tuo aiuto-.

Annui e il mio buon umore scomparve: -Certo. Andiamo-.

La mia testa batteva di mille domande... cosa non andava? Qual era il problema? Sarei stato in grado di risolvere la situazione? O avrei fallito? Non lo sapevo. Guardavo il guscio di Leo, dinanzi a me, sperando di intuire qualcosa.

Mi sentivo impotente senza neppure sapere il perché.

La mia espressione mutò nuovamente quando raggiungemmo la camera di Michelangelo. La luce era accesa e c'erano anche Raph e il maestro Splinter. Leo si spostò di lato per mostrarmi il mio fratellino in un bagno di sudore nel letto.

-Che cosa succede?- chiesi preoccupato: -Mikey, stai bene?-.

Il mio fratellino (13 anni) negò con il capo: -N... non molto...-.

-Stamattina, mentre stavo andando a fare una doccia, l'ho sentito piagnucolare nel sonno e sono venuto a controllarlo- spiegò cupo Raphael: -E l'ho trovato così-.

-Ho la febbre, vero?- articolò Mikey, stancamente: -Donnie...-.

Mi avvicinai con il cuore gonfio di tristezza: -Shhh... adesso me ne occupo io. Sei in buone mani, te lo assicuro-.

-Questo lo so!- sorrise il mio fratellino: -Mi sento molto meglio... ora che... sei qui con me. Sei il migliore... ovviamente, anche Leo, Raph e tu, papà...-.

Sorridemmo ai suoi complimenti. Non sopportavamo di vederlo nel dolore. Io stesso mi ero ripromesso che lo avrei protetto anche a costo della vita... ma mai come in quel momento, dei brividi gelati corsero lungo la mia schiena... o guscio.

Era come se quella sfera familiare stesse cercando di tenermi fuori, senza un motivo. Accarezzai la fronte di Michelangelo... mi accigliai a quanto calore irradiasse. Sospirai e preferii portarmelo nel mio laboratorio, già sapendo che avevo già un lettino disponibile.

-Vuoi una mano, Don?- si offrii Leonardo, il cui sguardo mostrava paura.

-Sì- risposi: -Per favore, porta le sue coperte e il cuscino nel mio laboratorio. Mikey, senti dolore da qualche altra parte?-.

Come la testa di Michelangelo si adagiò nella piegatura del mio braccio sinistro, egli gemette, stringendo le palpebre. Deglutì della saliva e tossì gravemente, lacerandomi il cuore.

-Ho sonno e la testa mi sta uccidendo...- biascicò: -Ho anche caldo... e freddo...-.

Presi mentalmente nota di questi suoi sintomi e tutti insieme ci affrettammo a raggiungere il mio laboratorio...

-Ecco qui- fece Leonardo, adagiata la coperta sul corpo di Mikey: -Adesso cerca solo di riposarti e a non sgattaiolare fuori da qui per i tuoi fumetti o i videogames-.

Il mio fratellino ridacchiò nervosamente: -E chi si muove... non ce la faccio proprio... ehi.. dov'è Klunk?-.

Raph fu il primo a girarsi di scatto quando qualcosa di morbido e caldo si strusciò contro il polpaccio destro. Il micetto dagli occhi dorati miagolò con aria interrogativa.

-Volevi la tua pallina di pelo?- ridacchiò il rosso, prendendolo in braccio: -Come si dice... parli del diavolo!-.

Mikey sorrise e tentò di muovere il capo per guardare il suo piccolo: -Ahi... che male...!-.

-Che succede?- mi affrettai a chiedere, maggiormente perplesso.

-La nuca... fa male...!- spiegò mio fratello, stringendo i denti: -E credo di avere anche un po' di mal di schiena... praticamente, non posso muovermi come vorrei!-.

-Sicuro di non aver ricevuto uno strappo muscolare in qualche allenamento?- chiese Raph, strofinandogli la nuca: -Mi sembri anche troppo caldo... forse più di prima-.

-Allora meglio controllare la temperatura- dissi, già in possesso: -Da bravo, Mikey, apri la bocca e sposta la lingua-.

-Vedrai, figliolo- sorrise il maestro Splinter, stringendogli la mano: -Starai meglio. Noi ti siamo vicini e vantiamo un infallibile medico-.

Arrossii al complimento e tornai serio, quando il mio fratellino assunse un'espressione stanca. I suoi splendidi occhi azzurri sembravano anche troppo pesanti... così come il mio cuore...

Dopo qualche minuto, ripresi il termometro e lessi ad alta voce il risultato.

-Circa 39. Mikey, è meglio se ti riposi. Io cercherò alcune piccole nozioni utili sul web. Ho intenzione di verificare qualcosa e appena saprò, vi farò sapere-.

Il maestro Splinter annuì e con Raphael lasciò il mio laboratorio; feci per dirigermi dalla figura già dormiente del mio fratellino quando qualcosa mi afferrò dolcemente il bicipite destro. Mi girai e riconobbi Leo.

-Quanto pensi sia grave, Don?-.

Deglutii: -Ecco... sarei portato a pensare a una semplice influenza ma vorrei approfondire... giusto per ogni evenienza. Ti farò sapere, va bene?-.

Quegli occhi ramati sembrarono trapassarmi ferocemente ma, alla fine, mio fratello mi lasciò andare, così come lui si diresse lentamente nel dojo, pronto per sfogare la sua preoccupazione in alcuni kata.

Sapevo già che la meditazione non lo avrebbe aiutato per niente... e io, invece, che mi trovavo solo con mio fratello, affondai la mia frustrazione in una tazza da mezzo litro, colma di caffè nero.

Gettai lo sguardo sull'orologio del mio notebook acceso: quasi le 08.40 e a me già sembrava essere iniziato un angoscioso conto alla rovescia... qualcosa mi portava a credere che non si trattava di un semplice malessere.

E non sapevo perché...

Gettai ancora una rapida occhiata al mio fratellino: sembrava così innocente e pacifico... strinsi i denti e mi sedetti alla scrivania, iniziando a digitare i tags inerenti alla mia ricerca. Le mie iridi sembravano uscire fuori dai bulbi, mentre la mia adrenalina cresceva a dismisura, mischiandosi assieme a una terribile paura oscura...

Quasi sei ore avevo trascorso incollato allo schermo del mio notebook, sorseggiando la decima tazza di caffè, incurante della fin troppa elevate dose di caffeina nel mio cervello. Avevo gli occhi iniettati di sangue e nel silenzio che galleggiava, un colpo di tosse mi fece immediatamente scattare dalla mia sedia.

-D... Donnie...- gracchiò Michelangelo, tentando di alzarsi dal letto: -Mi fa male la testa... io... devo...-.

Il mio volto si ampliò in un disgusto... l'odore acido s'insinuò sempre più nelle mie narici come evitavo di calpestare il rigetto di mio fratello. Il suo stomaco non era riuscito a trattenere l'ex-cena della scorsa sera.

-Va tutto bene, meglio fuori che dentro- lo incoraggiai, strusciandogli il guscio: -Posso darti degli anti-dolorifici anche se... credo tu debba almeno mangiare qualcosa-.

-Non ho appetito... ma... ok...- sorrise stancamente Michelangelo, mettendo le gambe oltre il letto: -Devo andare a sciacquarmi la bocca...-.

-Io pulisco il piccolo disastro- gli sorrisi, afferrando uno straccio.

Lo vidi barcollare mentre si strascinava dolorosamente fuori dal laboratorio: sospirai avvilito a ciò che ero riuscito a memorizzare. Non volevo crederlo però, almeno sino a quando non avessi attuato un piccolo test per mio fratello...

-Cavolo, mi sento uno schifo...- piagnucolò Michelangelo, incrociandosi con Raphael: -Ehi, fratellone! Come va la vita? E' da tempo che non ci vediamo!-.

La testa calda esibì un sorriso sbilenco e deviò dalla sua entrata in bagno, preferendo avvicinarsi al fratellino. Dietro quegli occhi miele maliziosi, brillava una profonda tristezza.

-Come ti senti?-.

-Ho male alla schiena e alla testa... ho anche vomitato e...- disse Michelangelo, mantenendo un falso sorriso: -Credo che debba mangiare qualcosa se voglio farmi dare gli antidolorifici-.

-Ah, capisco- rispose l'altro: -Beh, sono quasi le quattro del pomeriggio. Ti va una merenda con me?-.

-Cucini tu?- inorridì Michelangelo: -Ooh... allora credo sia meglio mangiare le pietre!-.

-Stupida tartaruga-senza-cervello!- imprecò giocosamente Raphie-boy: -Intendevo solo un panino! E poi... a me non piace affatto cucinare! Quello è compito tuo!-.

-Dì, piuttosto, che non "sai cucinare"!- corresse Mikey, ridendo: -E poi, scusa, non è che vivrò in eterno! Dovrete imparar pure a farlo, se non volete morire di fame!-.

Raph gelò all'istante all'ultima frase sentita... il fratellino cominciò a tossire violentemente e gli strofinò dolcemente il guscio, accompagnandolo in cucina, dove il maestro stava preparandosi il tè, con un Leo dubbioso.

-Mikey!- sorrise quest'ultimo, non appena lo vide: -Come ti senti, adesso?-.

Il nostro 13enne spiegò esattamente le medesime cose riferite a Raphael e stancamente, si sedette al tavolo, sopprimendo uno sbadiglio. Il sensei gli preparò un generoso panino al prosciutto e glielo porse, con una tazza di tè.

-Grazie, papà!- tossì Michelangelo, addentando lentamente il cibo: -Buono come al solito..! A volte mi chiedo che significhi essere morto, sapete?-.

Tutti (compreso io che sapevo esattamente che malattia avesse Michelangelo), ci bloccammo di colpo. Che senso aveva la sua frase, inerente a un panino, poi?

-Ehm... che cosa vorresti dire con questo?- chiese Leonardo, scambiandosi uno sguardo preoccupato con il sensei: -Potresti spiegarti meglio?-.

-Non lo so- rispose semplicemente Mikey, con la bocca piena: -Mi capita spesso di pensarlo, sapete? Ho sempre avuto la vaga impressione che non avrei mai vissuto tanto, nella mia vita. Ecco perché ho sempre scelto il divertimento alle regole-.

Non mi trattenni e scoppiai in lacrime isteriche: singhiozzai a lungo prima di essere avvolto in un confortante abbraccio di Leo, al mio fianco. Avevo in mano un foglio di carta stampato e lo strinsi fortemente.

-Chiudi il becco!- urlai al mio fratellino: -Ti rendi conto di quello che hai appena detto? Ti diverti a lacerarci il cuore ora che è davvero così?-.

-Cosa?- sibilò Raph: -Che cosa? Don, che cosa avresti scoperto?!-.

Un po' tremante, mi asciugai le lacrime dal volto e deglutii: -Non posso dirlo sino a quando non facciamo il Test della Camminata-.

-E in che cosa consisterebbe, Don?- domandò Leonardo, sollevando un sopracciglio.

-In pratica, Mikey deve camminare. Se ha difficoltà, allora vi spiegherò cosa ho scoperto. In caso contrario, allora si tratterebbe solo di semplice stato influenzale-.

-Ok- concordò il mio fratellino, ancora seduto sulla sedia.

-Coraggio, figliolo- mormorò il sensei, accarezzandogli la testa: -Adesso alzati e cammina-.

-Semplice come il tè che ho appena bevuto!- schernì Mikey.

Non appena si alzò in piedi, la testa prese a girargli come una trottola. Stava andando più o meno bene, tranne per i continui barcolli, sino a quando non crollò sulle ginocchia, incapace di rialzarsi...

-MIKEY!- esclamammo all'unisono: -Ti sei fatto male?-.

Il nostro fratellino non riuscì più a muovere un muscolo. Piagnucolava, mentre Leonardo lo afferrò in stile sposa, guardandomi atrocemente. Mi mordicchiai il labbro nervosamente e mi scostai di lato, permettendogli di condurre il nostro Mikey nel laboratorio.

-Mi dispiace...- sussurrai impercettibilmente; guardai il sensei e mi ritrassi: -M... maestro... è terribile quello che ho scoperto...-.

-Andiamo nel tuo laboratorio, figlio mio- rispose cupo papà: -Insieme, avremo modo di parlare-.

Annuii e uscimmo dalla cucina...

Era davvero atroce ciò che sapevo...

Il mio cuore batteva con insistenza... però, una parte del mio spirito continuava a sperare che il mio saper fare, in campo medico, avrebbe trionfato come al solito. Tenni lo sguardo più basso che potei e a malapena mi resi conto di essere circondato dalla mia famiglia.

Leo era accanto a Mikey, sul lettino del laboratorio; Raph appoggiato alla parete nord, accanto alla porta e il sensei al mio fianco.

-Allora, Don- disse Leo, quasi atono: -Per favore, dicci cosa non va con Michelangelo-.

Deglutii e annuì una sola volta: -Ok... p... però, non credo vi piacerà-.

-Spara pure, bro!- m'incitò Michelangelo, dandomi un suo solito sorriso: -Però sbrigati perché non credo che la mia vescica resisterà ancora per molto!-.

Ridacchiammo alla sua esclamazione ma tornai serio, quando gli strinsi la fredda mano verde acqua; guardai i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di vita e il mio cuore martellò con maggior violenza nel petto.

-Fermati a un box e cambia le gomme, Don- mi sussurrò Mikey, facendomi l'occhiolino: -Non ha senso lasciarsi prendere dalla paura... qualsiasi cosa si tratti, io l'accetterò-.

Riuscii miracolosamente a fermare le lacrime sul mio volto e lo abbracciai fortemente, sentendo un suo gemito. Immediatamente mi allarmai.

-Ti fa male qualcosa? Dimmelo, per favore!- implorai con il cuore in gola: -O se è stata colpa mia... ti prego, scusami!-.

Mikey rise: -Solo un mal di ossa e la testa... tutto qui... ah, certo! Mi piacciono i tuoi abbracci!-.

-Allora ne avrai tanti...- gli sussurrai, accarezzandogli la guancia: -Ti prometto che non te ne andrai da me... da noi...-.

-DON!- scattò Raph, trattenendo le lacrime con gran fatica: -DICCI COSA STA SUCCEDENDO CON MICHELANGELO!-.

Deglutii ancora e fissai Leo, il cui sguardo era atterrito: -I... i suoi sintomi... non sono di un'influenza normale. Sono di una malattia-.

-E quale sarebbe, figlio mio?- mi chiese Splinter, afferrando la mia mano.

-L... la meningite...- rivelai, infine: -Non so a che stadio sei, Mikey... ma ti prometto che farò di tutto per salvarti, te lo prometto! Però... credo dovrai rimanere a letto, ok?-.

Il mio fratellino mantenne quel dolce sorriso e annuì: -Ok, Dottor Donnie. Farò come mi hai detto tu... ma... mica mi toglierai la pizza? O i fumetti? O i videogames?-.

Le lacrime presero a scorrere implacabili sulle mie guance, mentre intrecciai le dita della mano destra in quella mancina di Mikey; continuavo a fissare i suoi occhi... quell'aria innocente e fanciullesca...

-Sta tranquillo... farò in modo di spostare tutto nel mio laboratorio...- risposi in un sussurro incrinato: -E... giocheremo insieme-.

-Grande!- esultò il mio fratellino, tossendo selvaggiamente: -Anche voi giocherete con me, Leo e Raph?-.

I nostri due fratelli maggiori annuirono forzatamente: l'aura di tristezza che li aveva avvolti era così pesante che a malapena riuscivano a deviarla con la pace interiore. Anche il sensei era trafitto dal dolore.

-Io so che mi salverai- mi disse Michelangelo, coricandosi: -Lo so perché sei il mio fratellone... e poi... sei speciale...-.

-S... speciale?- ripetei con la tristezza crescente.

Mikey annuì e chiuse gli occhi: -Sei troppo testardo per arrenderti nel cercare una cura. So che lotterai finché ti sarà possibile e lo stesso farò io. Voglio rimanere con voi, per sempre-.

-Ok...- interruppe Raph, con un sorriso che inghiottiva lo strazio: -Però, smettila di parlare di vita o morte... e pensa a guarire, piuttosto!-.

Guarire...

Più tempo trascorreva, più Michelangelo peggiorava. La sua saluta stava deteriorandosi a una velocità impressionante, malgrado gli antibiotici che avevo scelto appositamente per lui. Aveva vomitato ogni volta che ingeriva qualcosa... così aveva smesso di mangiare. Il nutrimento glielo forniva una flebo nel suo braccio.

Ognuno di noi alternava i turni per tenergli compagnia e infondergli il coraggio di lottare per vivere; il mio fratellino aveva perso non poco peso e giaceva mollemente nel lettino, nel mio laboratorio.

Una mattina, in cui era Raph a visionare Mikey, allarmò tutti noi con una notizia grave.

-DON! LEO! MAESTRO!- urlò a gran voce: -Mikey ha la febbre alta! E non si sveglia!-.

Lo scuoteva dolcemente sul braccio, chiamandolo più volte; in fretta, la mia paura di perderlo si manifestò erroneamente. Controllai il suo battito nel piccolo monitor cardiaco, collegato al suo cuore... tirai un sospiro sollevato quando scoprii che era semplicemente inconscio.

-E' solo svenuto- ammisi accigliato: -Ma avremo bisogno di abbassargli la febbre... lo strato di sudore sulla sua fronte indica che è davvero troppo alta!-.

Leonardo mi porse il termometro che avevo appoggiato sotto l'ascella del mio fratellino; non feci troppe scenate quando lessi il fatidico "40" nella scala dei gradi, perché l'avevo già capito dal suo corpo bruciante.

-Perché non sta migliorando, dannazione!- sbottò Raphael, mollando un pugno sul mio banco da lavoro: -Perché si sta arrendendo così!-.

Il sensei tentò di calmarlo con un approccio gentile: -Michelangelo è solo in questa battaglia. Il nemico che sta affrontando è molto forte e noi possiamo solo essergli accanto-.

-Don, non puoi aumentare la dose di medicine?- mi chiese frenetico, scuotendomi per le spalle: -Sei tu il nostro medico, no? Fa qualcosa!-.

Vidi il suo labbro inferiore tremare, seguito da occhi spalancati e lustri di lacrime. Chiusi gli occhi e voltai altrove la mia testa... mi sentivo così impotente... tutta la fiducia nelle mie capacità, in campo medico, stavano lentamente svanendo...

Le settimane sembravano trascorrere molto velocemente e per me era peggio di un conto alla rovescia. Mikey aveva costantemente cefalee molto forti, vomiti e la febbre, sebbene si parlasse di febbrone, non gli lasciava un attimo di respiro...

Almeno, se così si poteva dire, era sveglio e dolorante. Ogni volta che lo vedevamo, però, un sorriso strisciava sulle sue pallide labbra, infondendoci quel coraggio che avremmo dovuto dare a lui.

-Come ti senti, oggi?- gli chiesi cupamente: -Ho appena analizzato il tuo sangue... e... la malattia sta avanzando... io...-.

La frustrazione mi perseguitava; digrignai i denti e ancor prima che le lacrime potessero cadere, come le mille altre che avevo già versato, la debole mano rovente di Mikey mi strinse la mia, sorridendomi.

-Ho male dappertutto, Don- mi sussurrò raucamente: -So che stai facendo del tuo meglio... ma credo di dover rompere la mia promessa...-.

Avevo già capito e rabbridivii... lui aveva... non mi accorsi neppure dell'entrata della mia famiglia.

-Mi dispiace, papà... ragazzi...- proseguì, infilando la mano libera sotto la coperta: -Ho fallito, come sempre... sono stanco di combattere. Non ce la faccio più-.

Mi porse circa quattro buste bianche di lettere chiuse... il sorriso era scomparso. Al suo posto, un paio di occhi gonfi di lacrime ci guardarono tristemente.

-NO!- urlò Raphael: -Non puoi farci questo, hai capito? Tu devi vivere! Cosa saremmo noi senza di te? Niente! NIENTE! Mettitelo in testa!-.

Mikey rise debolmente: -Don lo sa meglio di me che ho le ore contate... sono spacciato, ragazzi. Sono così stanco che vorrei solo dormire... riposare...-.

Leonardo scoppiò in lacrime: -Q... quindi vuoi lasciarci, Michelangelo? Abbandonare la tua famiglia? Perché!-.

-No... io continuerò a starvi accanto, anche se in forma spirituale...- biascicò il mio fratellino, il cui bip del cuore cominciava a rallentare: -Ho preparato qualcosa per voi... apritele quando sarò morto, per favore...-.

-Don, è vero?- ruggì un Raph in lacrime: -E' vero che Mikey sta morendo?-.

Piansi in silenzio e annuii, stringendo i pugni con immenso dolore.

-Ci hai mentito!- urlò la testa calda: -Avevi promesso che lo avresti salvato! Che Mikey sarebbe tornato come prima! Che insieme avremmo continuato a proteggere New York! E' colpa tua! Perché non lo hai salvato!-.

-Io sono un ingegnere, non un medico! Non ho potuto salvarlo!- urlai in lacrime.

-R... Raph, ascolta- protestò raucamente Mikey, con gli ultimi respiri: -D... Don non ha colpa... nessuno è eterno... tutti lasciamo questo mondo, prima o poi...-.

-Ma tu sei ancora troppo giovane!- sbottò Leonardo: -Non voglio credere una vita senza di te! Non avrebbe senso, lo capisci? E che diranno April o Casey? Leadtheread?-.

-Capiranno- rispose Mikey, tossendo: -Papà... non mi odiare... sono solo stanco di tanto dolore-.

Il sensei annuì e gli afferrò la mano, saldamente, ormai a conoscenza che avrebbe perso il suo figlio più giovane.

-Io non voglio perderti!- singhiozzò Raphael, affondando il viso sul ventre piatto di Mikey: -Noi eravamo così felici... tutti e cinque!-.

-Vi voglio bene- biascicò Mikey, sempre più debole: -Restate uniti per me... io vi proteggerò meglio di quanto abbia fatto qui. L... Leo continua a essere un fantastico leader come sempre. Raph, non essere impulsivo e tu Donnie...-.

Mi avvicinai dolcemente: -M... Mikey...-.

-Grazie per avermi provato a salvare...- proseguì, chiudendo gli occhi: -Vi amo tutti... e... e... Cowa... bun... ga...-.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Era in pace... Mikey era finalmente in pace, lassù e sicuramente ci osservava...

Nessuno più parlò. Il funerale alla casa della nonna di Casey fu straziante... April piangeva, mentre depositavamo la bara bianca nell'umida terra... fiori bianchi vennero appoggiati sul terriccio.

Aprimmo le lettere... Mikey aveva scelto bene... delle fotografie dei momenti più belli, con poche frasi, molto poetiche... piangemmo con urla strazianti; ma ero a conoscenza che era tutta colpa mia. Non lo avevo salvato... lo avevo lasciato soffrire.

Oh, Mikey... ti amerò in eterno...

Un anno senza di te, Michelangelo. Immagino saprai che vivo altrove, lontano dalla tana e dalla nostra famiglia... non voglio più essere un ninja, non lo meriterei. Vivo ancora nel dolore... sono stanco di vivere.

Voglio solo chiudere gli occhi e rivederti... solo questo...

The End


End file.
